


First Jib

by meowlchi



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowlchi/pseuds/meowlchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love with Jihyo was like abandoning a sinking ship—the chances of survival are slim, but you close your eyes and take the leap anyway, trusting the seas not to swallow you whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust

“Hyung, gwaenchana?”

Gary blinks and Haha comes into focus, the latter looking at him with knitted brows and a worried gaze behind his glasses. “Huh? Oh, yeah,” he replies, still a little out of it.

This time, Haha raises an eyebrow. “You’ve been like this since the shoot wrapped up awhile ago. What gives?”

At this, Gary lets out a nervous laugh and looks away. He knows his cheeks are turning warm, and wishes that Haha would think it’s because of the cold. “What are you talking about? I just got a little winded ‘cause of all that running, as usual,” he says.

Haha shrugs and falls into step with him. “Want to get a drink before we call it a night?”

Gary winces and throws his friend his most apologetic look. “I gotta put some finishing touches on the new album. I’m still missing two tracks,” he says.

“Hyung! Are you crazy? You’re releasing it next month!” Gary shrugs and gives him his signature “what did I do” look and Haha laughs, clapping him on the shoulder. “Arasseo, arasseo. Byul said she made dinner, anyway. I’ll see you next Monday!”

_Monday._

As Gary watched Haha’s retreating form, he couldn’t help but think back on the taxi ride he and Song Ji Hyo shared that afternoon. They were on their way to the next mission location when it started snowing, the first snowfall of the season. Jihyo had clasped her hands and closed her eyes, silently making a wish. As Gary gazed at her from the corner of his eye, he thoughtlessly uttered, “I’m single. Stop wishing that you want to marry me.”

Without missing a beat, Ji Hyo had replied, “I’m single, too.”

If there wasn’t a camera trained on them at that moment, Gary would’ve shouted in surprise, but instead, he channeled all his strength to achieve his signature “peaceful look” and tried his hardest to look straight ahead. A million thoughts were racing through his mind but he figured there would be time to ask her later, when the cameras were off and it was just the two of them.

Psh. Like that ever happens. As soon as PD-nim shouted, “That’s a wrap!” Lee Kwang Soo had attached himself to his nuna and bugged her to get dinner together. Ji Suk Jin hyung had to beg off and Yoo Jae Suk hyung had another show to prepare for, but Kim Jong Kook hyung was tagging along as well, so Gary figured there was no way that he could get Ji Hyo to speak to him alone. And it’s not like he had the courage to talk to her alone, either, so that was that. He hung back as the staff were packing up and Haha stuck with him, making jokes about how pissed he was that he was married because Bora was making moony eyes at him, the lunatic.

With a sigh, Gary started his car and made the lonely drive to LeeSsang’s recording studio. At the back of his mind, only one thought kept churning, _what did Ji Hyo mean when she said she was single?_

 

* * *

_I don’t need one hundred other girls_  
_I just need you, I just need you_  
_Besides you, I don’t need anything else_  
_I just need you, I just need you_

 

Gary let out a frustrated sigh and sat back, his fingers anxiously tapping the desk. He glanced at the clock—1:00 am. She should she be home by now. Should he text her? Is she already asleep?

Suddenly, there was a buzz and Gary found himself diving for his phone at the other end of the desk.

_Hyung, nuna got herself drunk! I’m not sure if paparazzi saw us enter the club, but Kook hyung is smashed, too, and I can’t take_ both _of them home without anyone noticing. Ottoke hyung? Can you go here? Pali!_

There was another buzz and this time Kwang Soo was calling. By then, Gary had already raced out the room, grabbing his coat by the door and fumbling with his car keys as he put the phone against his ear. “Ya Kwang Soo! Eodiya?!”

 

* * *

The club was near closing when Gary arrived—the DJ's final song was up, amidst protests from the people grinding on the dance floor. A few regulars recognised Gary, although they knew better than to get his attention. This was his favourite club, he had frequented it ever since LeeSsang debuted, and when he introduced the Running Man team to the owner, there was an unspoken agreement that he would take care of them like he had taken care of Gary. 

Kwang Soo was really easy to spot—he was standing outside the VVIP room, his mop of wavy hair even messier than usual. A group of girls were headed the same way, predatory smiles on their lips, but as soon as Gary neared, a bouncer led them away. Gary rolled his eyes—no matter how much they teased Kwang Soo for being the most unpopular one on the show, the truth is, his charisma was off the roof and ladies couldn't keep their hands off of him.

"Hyung!" Kwang Soo's relief was written all over his face. "They're inside."

Gary slipped through the door and braced himself.

"Ya! What are you doing here!" Jong Kook hyung's voice was even more high-pitched when drunk, and Gary couldn't help but laugh when he saw the man slumped on the table, beer in hand. His eyes were unfocused but he still had a little strength in him as he stood up and pointed at Gary. "I thought you were too busy to come with us!"

"Well, obviously, I'm not busy now," Gary muttered as Kwang Soo dived between the two of them to stop Jong Kook from attacking Gary.

"Hyung, I'll take care of this hyung right here. You just keep nuna from the paparazzi, all right? We're going," Kwang Soo said as he slung Jong Kook's arm across his shoulders. "Eun hye-ah?" Jong Kook slurred, as he was being dragged away. "Jeongmal mianhae, Eunhye-ah! You really can guest on the show already!"

"Aish," Kwang Soo muttered, tapping Jong Kook's forehead. He glanced at Gary. "Nuna's over there."

Gary followed where he was pointing and saw Ji Hyo propped up against the wall, her cap hiding her face. Slowly, he approached and crouched down to get a proper look at her.

"Ya Kwang Soo-ah, I told you I can take care of myself," her words were slurred and she hadn't looked up at all. "Paparazzi? Psh! Nobody will recognize me anyway!"

Gary couldn't help himself—his mouth curled up into a huge grin. This woman was just too cute. "You babo. Even if they don't recognize you at first, they'll still stop to stare at the pretty woman walking around drunk in Gangnam. You think they won't notice just because you have a cap on?"

At his voice Ji Hyo straightened as she looked up. "Gary oppa? Why are you here?"

Gary's smile widened. "I've come to take you home, you little babo." He placed his hands under Ji Hyo's armpits and pulled her up. "Can you walk?"

"Oppa..." Ji Hyo trailed as she continued to look down. "I can just call my manager..."

"Your manager's fast asleep on the bar. You should give him a talking to tomorrow when you're both sober," Gary says, shrugging off his coat and putting it around Ji Hyo's shoulders. "Come on, let's go."

"But Oppa, what if someone sees us? You have an album coming up and I have a drama—"

"Ya! Who would recognize such a plain-looking face like mine? And Jae Won already knows I'm here, do you think he'll let me go out without an all-clear?" Gary ruffled Ji Hyo's hair. For such an aggressive player on the show, Ji Hyo is reduced to meekness once she gets drunk. "Stop worrying and just come with me."

As soon as they walked out the door, a group of tall bouncers surrounded them in a tight circle. Jae Won, the club's owner was one of them. "All right?" He asked. "We've closed the bar; you can go out the back door."

"Thanks, man." Gary muttered. As they shuffled forward Ji Hyo stumbled and fell down, and Gary raced to steady her. "Ya, Ji Hyo, gwaenchana?" She was already asleep.

Gary chuckled and gathered her in his arms. She was surprisingly lighter than expected, and awhile ago during the mission he said as much. It's like she lost a lot of weight in a small amount of time. Ji Hyo had waved him off, saying she was just putting more time in the gym to keep up with them guys.

Or maybe she just wasn't eating at all.

They had reached the car. As soon as he strapped the seatbelt over Ji Hyo and closed the passenger door, the bouncers surrounding the car bowed and walked away. Gary walked over to the driver's side and let himself in the car.

He stared at Ji Hyo's sleeping face. Her mascara had smeared a little—had she been crying? Her eyebrows were knit together and Gary softly placed his thumb over her forehead to soothe her. She whimpered and turned the other way, and Gary sighed.

She had never been this drunk before. A little  tipsy during parties, yes, but Ji Hyo, like the Ace she is, could hold her own against the guys. Besides, no matter how close they've all become, Ji Hyo always held herself back. Whenever she laughs there's always a guarded look behind her eyes, like she still wasn't sure if they could all really be friends, like she wasn't sure if there were any real people left in the industry. Gary understood her completely. Sometimes, he couldn't help but feel the same way.

Gary allowed himself to touch Ji Hyo's cheek one last time before he started the car. Kwang Soo had made the right choice; Gary frequented clubs himself, so he knew all the little alleys and side streets like the back of his hand. No one can get to them.

 

*** 

"Ji Hyo-ah. Ireona. We're here."

Ji Hyo began to stir slowly, and Gary looked at her with amusement as she slowly took in her surroundings. She blinked in rapid succession before feeling the seat belt strapped across her chest. Then, she carefully turned her head toward Gary. "Oppa, you took me all the way to Ilsan?"

Gary shrugged. In one of the earlier episodes of Running Man, the team’s mission involved getting Ji Hyo’s heartbeat up, and one of the setbacks they encountered was that Ji Hyo ultimately didn’t like it whenever anyone spoke about her home. Viewers thought it was all for the gags, but in reality, Ji Hyo really was closed off, and hated the idea of anyone knowing where she lived. Get-togethers usually happened in Pal Ja Mak Chang, Gary’s shop in Gangnam, or Kim Jong Kook-hyung’s house (as he was the only bachelor with a big enough house to hold all of them). 

“You can get mad at me tomorrow,” Gary said, turning off the engine and looking straight ahead. “You can talk to your manager on who gets to kill me first. I called him as soon as we got to Ilsan—I think he’s one part guilty that he fell asleep on you and one part livid that he has no choice but to tell me exactly where you lived.”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ji Hyo fidgeting with the seat belt. “Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee? It’s three a.m. and you have a long drive ahead of you.”

Gary smiled, still refusing to look at her. “It’s okay, Ji Hyo. Just go on in and get some sleep. I’m fine.”

There was a few seconds of silence and Gary stubbornly stared straight ahead, gripping the steering wheel and praying to the heavens that Ji Hyo won’t notice his forehead getting sweaty from all the anxiety. _Justgetout, justgetout. Get out before I ask you questions you wouldn’t want to answer._

“No, I insist, Oppa. You drove me all the way here because I got irresponsibly drunk. It’s the least I can do for you.” Ji Hyo had already unbuckled her seatbelt and was reaching for the door.

Gary blinked and finally turned toward her, his jaw dropping. “Are you sure? You’re letting me inside your house?”

Ji Hyo laughed. “What? It’s not like I don’t trust you, Oppa, right?”

 


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary is faced with the truth, but isn't quite sure how to handle it.

Gary could hear his own heart pounding as he followed Ji Hyo out of the car and all the way up to the fifth floor, where her apartment was located. The two of them were silent during the short elevator ride; Ji Hyo leaned against the wall of the elevator and began to rhythmically bump her head softly against it. She was fighting a dull headache, Gary was sure, although he wasn't sure how beating herself up would help.

 

The doors opened and Ji Hyo automatically straightened. She turned left and then right at the corner, until they reached the door of her flat. 512. Instinctively, Gary looked away as she thumbed in her password, and Ji Hyo managed a slight smile as she looked at Gary.

 

"Come in, Oppa."

 

Gary's heart wasn't pounding any longer—it was definitely fighting its way out of his chest, and for a second Gary was afraid Ji Hyo would hear it.

 

But she didn't. Of course she didn't. So, Gary took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

 

As he removed his shoes and slipped into the guest slippers, he snuck a peek inside the living room. Ji Hyo was bustling around, tidying up, and Gary could see clothes strewn over the sofa along with sheets of scripts piled haphazardly on the table. He cleared his throat and Ji Hyo gasped, hiding a bundle of clothes behind her.

 

"Now I see that you really don't care about appearances, do you," he teased and Ji Hyo turned a deep red. 

 

"Well, I wasn't expecting a guest, was I?" she snapped back. She huffed and motioned toward the sofa. "Sit there while I make the coffee."

 

As Ji Hyo made her way to the kitchen, Gary finally allowed himself to look around. The flat was furnished simply—black couches to contrast the white walls, a couple of paintings and a small shelf filled with random objects for design. If Ji Hyo wasn't already bustling around the flat, Gary would have never thought that she lived here. It looked too lonely.

 

"Oppa, gwaenchana?"

 

Gary opened his eyes and stifled a yawn. He had almost fallen asleep. Ji Hyo was sitting across from him, her signature blank look in place.

 

He cleared his throat and reached for the coffee. "I should be asking you that," he said. "I'll leave right after I finish this so you can go to sleep."

 

"It's okay. I'm all right." Ji Hyo smiled and motioned at the sofa. "Do you want to sleep here?"

 

Gary almost choked on his coffee as he glanced wildly at Ji Hyo. "Are you still drunk? How can a grown man sleep at a woman's house?"

 

Ji Hyo shrugged and leaned back against the sofa. "It's the least I can do for you for driving me all the way to my house." As always, she was as blank as ever. She didn't even know the impact of her words. If it were some other guy...

 

Gary leapt up suddenly, sipping the remaining amount of coffee on his mug and setting it down the table. "Well, I don't want to overextend my stay," he started, avoiding Ji Hyo's eyes. He didn't even want to _think_ about the other guy who might've gotten the same offer as him. He slipped into his shoes and started for the door.

 

"Oppa," Ji Hyo's voice was soft and Gary could feel her stare on his back. It took all of his strength not to turn around. He didn't trust himself enough at times like this, not when he and Ji Hyo were truly all alone. 

 

"Chang Ju Sunbaenim and I broke up."

 

Gary felt like his heart was stuck in his throat. He could hear Ji Hyo shuffling forward, but he wasn't sure he could face her, not when he knew his feelings could easily be read from his face.

 

Silently, Gary turned the door handle and stepped out of the apartment. He let the door close behind him with a soft click.

 

And then he ran.

 

* * *

 

"You look like shit."

 

Gil, his friend and the other half of the duo LeeSsang, was staring at him, a bemused smile on his face. Gary groaned and waved him away. "Ara, ara. Couldn't sleep last night."

 

It was true. After he ran from Ji Hyo's apartment and into his car last night, he had driven aimlessly around Ilsan for about an hour, before he finally got a hold of himself and turned towards Seoul. He wasn't drunk, but somehow he couldn't remember the drive back, although he somehow managed to get inside his office in the morning.

 

Gil pushed a cup of coffee towards him. "How's the song coming along?"

 

Gary stared at the sheet of paper in front of him. There were a few verses worth saving, but in one corner, he had written "Song Jihyo, Song Jihyo" over and over again before hastily scratching it out with his pen. He shrugged, "It's almost finished," he lied.

 

Gil stared at him and burst out laughing. "Ya, you have to learn how to lie properly. That's why even those who watch Running Man are so suspicious of your feelings toward Song Ji Hyo." He looked at Gary meaningfully.

 

Gary narrowed his eyes. "Why are you bringing her up so suddenly?"

 

Gil shrugged. "I've heard stuff." When Gary didn't reply, he pressed on. "Heard things are over between her and that CEO dude."

 

Gary sighed and managed a bitter smile. So it WAS true. "Yeah, I know," he replied, trying to sound as casual as possible. "She told me."

 

"She told you?! When?!"

 

Gary shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

 

"So what are you going to do?"

 

Gary looked up. His friend was looking at him expectantly. What was he supposed to say? That he'll sweep Jihyo off her feet and finally confess? No, if she just went through a break up it would be disrespectful, and it would be too early. Or maybe he should just say he'll remain the loyal cast mate, and just be there for her if she ever needed him? He had mulled over the possibilities on that long drive home last night, but as always, when it came to Jihyo, Gary was never sure of what to do.

 

He shrugged again. "Zotto molla," he muttered bitterly, penning the phrase on the paper in front of him.

 

He had found his title track.

 

* * *

 

"Hyung!"

 

Gary snapped out of his slumber in a panic, looking left and right for the source of the voice. He finally spotted Kwang Soo knocking at the glass door, his face looking expectant. "Hyung! It's me!" he called out.

 

"I know it's you, you _babo_ ," he grumbled, rising from his chair and ambling toward the door. "I can already tell from the way you have to crouch just to fit your face in the glass."

 

Kwang Soo grinned while he tucked his chin a little as he went through the door. "Hello," he said.

 

Gary frowned at him, unable to comprehend why Kwang Soo was in his office. Apart from Haha, and the couple of times Jong Kook swung by to record their song, no one from the cast bothered to see him in here. "Why are you here?" Gary demanded.

 

Kwang Soo conveniently ignored his tone and headed to sit down on a chair. He looked up Gary, still smiling. "So, how was last night? Did you get home okay?" There was a gleam in his eye.

 

Gary rolled his eyes. "If you already know all about it, why are you asking?"

 

Kwang Soo shrugged and leaned back on the chair, crossing his legs and resting his linked hands on his knees. Gary scoffed—for all the goofy acting he did on the show, people would be surprised to know that in reality, Kwang Soo was every inch an elegant man. He had an uncanny ability of turning personalities on and off like a switch—awkward and funny when the situation called for it, then adapting a calm and collected façade at the next moment. There was always an air of confidence around him; he carried himself well. When he looked at you, it was always with keen eyes, silently observing, silently calculating.

 

"Nuna broke up with her boyfriend," Kwang Soo stated matter of factly.

 

Gary looked down at his feet. "So everyone's keen on letting me know about this, huh," he muttered.

 

"I know she told you," Kwang Soo continued. "I want to know why you ran away, hyung."

 

Gary gaped at him. He'd known Kwang Soo for four years, and he still managed to surprise him every time he showed his true self.

 

Out of all the cast members, it was Kwang Soo who was closest to Ji Hyo; they treated each other truly like brother and sister, and sometimes Gary would even be jealous of that, how Kwang Soo can stand beside Ji Hyo, look at her fondly, touch her and take care of her and not have to think about any repercussions.

 

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" Gary replied, squaring his jaw.

 

Kwang Soo just continued to look at him. "Last night I could've called Jaesuk hyung, or Haha hyung, but I called you." He stood up, his long legs taking him to the door in just a few steps. "You've been in love with her for four years. Now that your chance is here, why are you still afraid?"

 

Gary blinked at him, speechless. Kwang Soo had said out loud what he had been thinking all night, when he had ran out of Ji Hyo's apartment, when he was driving back to Gangnam. It had been four years, and yet Gary couldn't make himself take the next step. He was always so afraid. He was afraid of losing Ji Hyo completely.

 

Kwang Soo smiled at him, kindly. "I'd always been rooting for you, hyung." He widened his smile even more as he stepped out the door and waved at Gary enthusiastically. "Fighting, hyung!" And then he was gone.

 

Gary shook his head as he looked at the empty hallway. He may look like a giraffe, but in reality, Lee Kwang Soo is a chameleon. 

 

 

 


End file.
